Of Questions and Answers
by InLust
Summary: College AU. Jemma meets an interesting girl who lives across the hallway. A girl that can't help but say hello to her every single time their eyes meet. The thing is, why does she have so many girls and guys going in and out of her room at odd hours?
1. Act 1 Scene 1

**A/N:** This has to be one of my few Skimmons stories that isn't prompted so I hope you guys like it. It was just something that popped into my brain last night and thought I should try writing a multichapter fanfic that I can actually finish. I don't know how long it'll be but it'll definitely progress with their acquaintanceship-friendship-relationship. Make sure you drop me a message and let me know what you think! I also have this on tumblr: [nocteverbascio] - yes I am the same writing of a bunch of smut so stop by!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jemma put down the last of her boxes in the the appropriate spot of her room and looked around. She was satisfied. As soon as she could, everything will be in it's rightful place in the room. The only thing that she could do was sigh for a moment.

Her dorm was just a..._box_. A simple box. A studio that fit two students in with no doors or doorways that led to the kitchen area, no living space because it was shared with the desk space. Luckily, Jemma had to admit, there was a door for the bathroom.

Her roommate had been another girl that went by the name of Maria Hill. She was friendly enough. They had shaken hands before deciding that unpacking would be their main focus for the rest of the day.

By the time that Jemma had finished unpacking, it was almost dinner time. She looked at the broken down boxes stacked at the foot of her bed. Afraid to bother Maria for help, she picked up the large pieces of cardboard, barely able to grip around them.

She threw open her door simultaneously to the room across from hers and out comes a a blonde clearly acting coy as she waited for her companion to come out.

_Really? Already?_ Jemma held back a scoff has she propped one foot to keep the door open and leaned half of her body back in to grab the stack of boxes.

Once she had successfully had a handle on the box, another person appeared at the door. Trying to balance herself, Jemma couldn't help but notice that it was another _girl_ at the doorway.

Dark brown waves cascaded down her shoulders beautifully. Jemma almost dropped her boxes, catching the girl's attention. Yet the blonde that had exited previously had slipped something into her hand and leaned up to kiss the girl on the cheek.

Blushing with all of her English reserve, Jemma tried hard not to drop the boxes as she averted her eyes. _Where is this trash room?_ she thought for a moment.

"Do you need some help with that?" the brown haired girl asked as she reached out her hands to help steady Jemma.

It was hardly easy to protest when the girl had already grabbed the other half of boxes.

"Oh! Thank you," she sounded lame.

"Trash room is this way, in case you were wondering," the girl offered as she began moving them towards said direction.

Jemma tried so hard not to stare at the other girl but the minute she looked up, she felt her heart pound and heat rise to her cheeks. Bloody-she's beautiful. Jemma mentally kicked herself but not before taking in the girl's appearance. Something about her ambiguous features was a mixture of intrigue and perfection. Not to mention, the sly smirk the girl had when she caught Jemma staring.

Jemma stared passed the girl to make sure they were going the right way. Luckily it was only a few doors down. Once they deposited the boxes, Jemma tried to quickly move back to her room when she collided with the girl.

"Sorry about that!" she found herself practically exclaiming.

"Down girl." Jemma's neighbor placed her hands on Jemma's upper arms to steady her. Jemma became hyper aware of how close they were and instantly pulled away like she was on fire.

_Stop being such a spaz! Just exchange pleasantries and be on your way._

"I'm Jemma," she finally said as she jerked her hand forward awkwardly.

This didn't seem to bother the other girl as she took it gently. "I'm Skye." She brought Jemma's hands to her lips briefly.

_This girl was going to be insufferable wasn't she?_


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

**A/N:** I know that these are pretty short chapters. However, I hope that after a few more acquaintance type interactions, I will be able to really start delving into their characters separately and as a whole. And kudos for those who leave a review or PM about which division of SHIELD they'd like to see Skye in. Right now a lot is still up for changes and what not, so if you'd like to help I always love working and talking it through.

* * *

Jemma was getting back from her first day of classes when her neighbor had struck. It had been pretty late considering how lab had been hectic getting to and getting through.

"Hey!"

Jemma had almost dropped her key as she heard the sudden greeting. Her heart skipped a couple of beats as she turned around to see who had startled her.

The brown hair had been pulled up into a tight ponytail that showed off Skye's soft features. Her eyes shining brightly as she smiled at Jemma.

"_Oh_, hello, Skye," Jemma responded, trying to mask the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. _What is going on? What does she want?_

Skye seemed to sense Jemma's thoughts and laughed it off. "How was your first day?" she asked.

_How quaint this is._ Jemma thought skeptically. "It was fine, I suppose. Nothing really too exciting."

"Go figure right? We're third years, nothing is really exciting anymore."

"Hah, yeah...," Jemma turned over to put her key in the lock. She needed to go before her heart exploded. It must've been the contempt she felt for this girl. She didn't understand but there was a need for her walls to come right up when she saw Skye.

"Also question!" Skye exclaimed, startling Jemma once more. "Are you in Professor May's class?" Jemma raised an eyebrow at the sudden question. "I mean, Counterintelligence Measures and Methods?"

"Yes?" An eyebrow rose.

"I'm not stalking you or anything," Skye added quickly. _Where is this going?_ "I was just wondering because I thought I saw you in class. You see I came late and I was hoping that maybe you'd like to study with me? I looked at some of the topics on the syllabus and needless to say, I feel like I haven't heard of too many of them-"

Jemma tried not to wrinkle her nose in distaste. _Tardiness_. _Confusion_. _Isn't she a third year?_ "Aren't you in Comm?" she interrupted without thinking.

Skye paused and laugh. "Do you think I am?" There was a glint in her eyes that made Jemma question her tone.

"I am just wondering as all because Professor May's class is for third year Comm students."

"So are _you_ in Comm?" Skye returned.

Jemma scoffed. _Comm was the easiest to get into._ "I am in SciTech," she countered defensively. There was a grin that spread quickly across Skye's face before Jemma realized what she had meant. Her cheeks distinctly warmed because of embarrassment.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Mostly Jemma's fault and she knew it. _I am so stupid. She must think I am a total arse._ Her mouth opened and closed, unsure of how she could apologize. After a few moments, Skye's smile seemed brighten, causing Jemma to blush even harder. It was an irritating and knowing smile that Jemma couldn't stand especially if she was the victim.

Realizing she hadn't asked about what division Skye was in, she opened her mouth to do so-

"Hey there Skye!"

Jemma rolled her eyes at the sound of the male voice coming down the hall towards their rooms. Skye held back a giggle. Caught.

It was Grant Ward. The embodiment of everything Jemma and her best friend, Fitz, had disliked about Operations. Although, they both could admit Grant Ward was a pretty face with a military brain to boot, he was the dreaded "jock" that Jemma and Fitz had been scarred by since grade school.

He walked down the halls with confidence and beaming excitement as he walked towards Skye. Jemma was sure that she could slip away from Skye's attention if this guy was occupying her-

"Are you ready for me?" he asked with a smirk that rivaled Skye's. He adjusted his backpack that was haphazardly slung over his shoulder, not even acknowledging Jemma.

Jemma held back rolling her eyes in case Skye had caught her again. Lord, another person...coming around? She tried to remain neutral and nonjudgmental but his suggestive tone and body language gave enough for Jemma to gag.

Skye gave him a pat on the arm before she pushed the door open for him. "I'll be right there. I am having a nice conversation _with_ _my_ _neighbor_," she waved her hand noncommittally in Jemma's direction.

Ward turned and looked at where Jemma was standing. "Oh," he commented with some sort of realization before going into Skye's room. What the hell was that? "Don't make me wait too long." He wiggled his eyebrows.

_Since when were men so..._needy_?_

Skye shut her door after Ward entered. She gave a sheepish smile to Jemma.

So there _is_ something. _First_ the blonde. _Now_ Ward. Jemma averted her eyes quickly and said, "I should go. I have a lot of work to do."

"Wait-so, date-study date soon?" Skye suddenly turned pink at her slip in words.

Jemma raised her eyebrow at her. Internally, her heart suddenly started beating quickly again. _Was it the slip up? Had she even intended to say date? Was I really thinking she was asking me out?_ Jemma shrugged, drawing up the walls again. "You know where to find me."

**There**. _Now she can get back to her_-she wrinkled her nose-_boy toy_.


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

A/N: Another short chapter but I should have another one out tomorrow or Monday! I know right now, Jemma may seem a bit rude, but who wouldn't be when your neighbor is trying to flirt with you but she has tons of other men and women coming around? Pssh, anyways, eventually, Jemma will come out of her shell and start actually talking to Skye. Enjoy this!

* * *

Jemma had been taking notes on some cases Professor May had assigned for the week when a knock startled her and Maria.

It wasn't like they hadn't had visitors before. Their RA had stopped by once a week to say hello and check on things and a few of their classmates had stopped by frequently. Mainly Maria's classmates.

They both looked at each other before shrugging. Jemma had been the closest so she got up and answered.

When she swung the door open, their infamous neighbor stood there with an empty measuring cup in hand and a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hey neighbor," Skye greeted cheekily. "I was wondering if you could lend me some sugar?" Despite her hopeful smile, Jemma scoffed. _Is this another line?_ It worked because Maria let out a light laugh before going back to her work.

"Sure," Jemma responded with an exasperated sigh as she took the cup.

Moving back into the room, she had thought Skye would stand patiently outside, but she didn't. Skye followed Jemma into the room.

"Hey, how's it going?" Skye asked Maria with a small wave.

Jemma couldn't refuse Skye to come in now as she looked into her cupboards for the sugar.

"Pretty good," Maria responded to Jemma's surprise. Usually she was always quiet and focused on her work unless Natasha had come around. "How are your classes going?"

"I mean they could be more fun, but I mean for now its just text before projects."

Jemma tried not to listen to the exchange as she looked for the sugar. She furrowed her brows, she was sure she had put it in the cabinet above the sink.

There was a slight pit of annoyance in her belly as Skye and Maria spoke so casually. Something about it made Jemma's stomach turn over and over. Maybe it was the fact that Skye was such a foreigner, outsider to Jemma's life. Or maybe it was because Maria was _her_ roommate. Or maybe because Skye was asking _her_ for sugar, she should be _talking to her_.

Jemma frowned at her thoughts. Skye's melodious laugh distracted her from searching for a moment. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Skye gesticulating as she spoke before she moved over to Jemma's desk.

"Are you working on the readings for class? They were a bit dense for me-" _You seem a bit dense._ Skye turned a page. "Wow, you're pretty meticulous aren't you?"

The sugar was above the stove. Jemma poured some and tried to ignore the fact that Skye was intruding on her space...yet _again_.

"I prefer taking meticulous notes so that they can easily be referenced to in the future," Jemma curtly said as she held the cup of sugar back to Skye. She shut her notebook as subtly as she could before leaning against her desk. "Is there something else I can help you with?"

Skye, unfazed with Jemma's rudeness, let a smirk play on her lips again, sending heat to Jemma's cheeks. "When are you free?" she asked, her fingertip danced around the rim of the cup.

Jemma furrowed her brows in suspicion. "I am quite busy," she lied, "I have-science stuff..." but she was bad at it.

"I mean, I could still use help with the readings, you know? I have some notes, but it'd be good to compare," Skye tried again as she smiled brightly at Jemma. For someone who was bad at something, Skye had no shame in admitting it. It was almost endearing.

"I'll let you know."

That line again. Skye let out a small laugh before making her way to the door. "I'll be waiting Jemma," she said as Jemma found herself walking Skye to the door. Jemma held it open. "Thanks for the sugar." Skye walked towards her door before turning around. The look she shot Jemma, with a small bite of her bottom lip and flirtatious eyes, made her heart pound. Skye wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before she added, "Maybe you and I can share this sometime." With that, Skye disappeared behind her door.

Jemma shut her door and leaned against it. A breath she didn't know she was holding escaped her lips as she willed her heart to stop beating so quickly.

"I think she likes you," Maria noted aloud.


	4. Act 1 Scene 4

Jemma wasn't usually like this. She was _never_ late. If anything her 5 minutes _early_ constituted as on time. Today, she was almost 10 minutes late.

_Why had I decided to run that sample again? I knew this would happen._ Jemma cursed herself and Fitz. Mainly herself although, Fitz distracting her about how Grant Ward is the worst roommate he could possibly have well distracted her.

"He just thinks he is some macho man that can do anything he wants because he has muscles," Fitz had complained.

Jemma held her tongue. She had a lot she wanted to say about Ward, but all of it seemed to wind her mind back to her brunette neighbor.

It felt like an unnecessarily long day and truth be told, Jemma really just wanted it to be over. If she didn't have the deligence for class, she probably would have skipped.

The best course of action she could take was to slip in by the backdoor of the auditorium. Whatever the first seat was that would be hers and she would just have to suffer. As she slipped in successfully, the only seat was right in front of her.

"This test will not be anything serious but it will be graded for some credit," Professor May informed as she paced the front of the class.

When Jemma dropped her bag on the ground quietly and pulled out her notebook that was when she realize that today really wasn't her day.

"Something keeping you busy?"

She practically froze at the sensual voice. She looked over and saw Skye sitting next to her with a mischievous smile.

Jemma merely shrugged. She didn't need to explain herself to Skye. There was a lot that Jemma didn't need from Skye. _Nothing_, _actually_. She needed nothing.

"The diagnostic test in two days," Skye informed casually, leaning in a bit closer than Jemma had expected. Regardless of how many walls, how high she stuck her nose in the air, Skye had managed to turn over every one of Jemma's defenses just by being so close.

Jemma turned her head and nearly collided with the other girl. She pulled away with a sharp breath. "Thank you for letting me know," Jemma responded stiffly as Skye moved to sit properly in her seat.

"You might turn me down again," Skye whispered as she opened her notebook, realizing that Professor May was starting the actual class. She slipped a sheet over to Jemma. "But considering we're both not in Comm, I think we could help each other out."

Jemma looked at Skye quizzically. _Help_, she scoffed to herself. _I can take care of this myself._ She glanced at the sheet that Skye had pushed over to her. It was an outline for the diagnostic test. Professor May must have passed this out. Looking at some of the terms and case studies, her eyes widened. _What in the name of-what the **hell** is this-_Her eyes flickered to Skye, who was engrossed in taking notes.

Skye felt Jemma's eyes on her before she glanced over to the English girl. Jemma shot her eyes to the front of the room as she hastily opened her notebook. She was determined to keep her distance from Skye.

The minute that Jemma had gotten back from her late lab, she was almost too beat from the day, but the thought of the diagnostic test was keeping her awake. She set her things on the desk before pulling out the outline for the test Skye had gotten for her. She would have to ask about that later.

It was nearly 2am when Jemma had finished preparing for all of her other classes and the assigned work that she needed to get done. She looked at the outline once more and sighed. There weren't too many terms that she had known about but many of them were from cases that she was sure students in Operations would know about.

As she looked at the outline, she wonders why she (or Skye for that matter) participate in an elective that has nothing to do with their school (assuming that Skye isn't Communications). However tough it looked, there was never a challenge that Jemma backed down from. There was never an opportunity that she didn't seize to become more well rounded.

Flipping through the sheets, some the terms still baffled her. It wasn't until she turned to a sheet that she didn't recognized (nor was it part of the outline). On the second packet, there had been meticulously handwritten notes she hadn't recognized. It had highlights of cases and terms she didn't recognize at all.

_Where would I get this?_

She practically sighed out loud.

_Skye._

Groaning, she got up from her seat. It would be a surprise if anyone was asleep this early as a third year.

Unfortunately for Jemma, she was right. As soon as she walked over to return the notes that Skye somehow manage to slip into her notebook, she could hear the sounds of giggling-among other inappropriate sounds that made the scientist blush.

"Shh, you're going to disturb the neighbors!" Skye's voice came through the door.

"It's your fault!" Another female voice came through followed by a giggle.

Jemma shuddered and rushed back into her room. _Typical. I shouldn't even be surprised._

The next day, Jemma thought she could avoid Skye because they hadn't had class together. She did have time to look over the outline and realized that the notes that Skye had slipped into her notebook were actually quite useful. However, she couldn't in good conscious keep Skye's notes.

Groaning once more, she trudged back to her dorm knowing that she would have to find Skye. As she stood in front of her door, she thought of all of the things she could say to the other girl.

"I have your notes, I wonder why that is-"

"Care to explain this?-"

"Is there a reason for you to-no, no-" She shook her head multiple times at her dialogue.

As she thought to herself, she didn't realize the brown haired girl come up from behind her.

"Are you looking for me?" Skye asked peering over her shoulder.

The sudden question startled Jemma and she turned to meet the other girl with a blush. Without another thought, she shoved the packet in between them to create some barrier.

"Here," she said hastily. "I have-I jus-it got stuck with the outline. I am just returning it. They were very thorough surprisingly-not to say I am surprised that you study-not to say that I think anything of the likes. I just thought they were useful for the class. Considering our diagnostic test is tomorrow, it helped quite a bit."

Jemma blushed at her rambling. _God, why do I always do this with her?_

There is a smirk that plays on Skye's lips before she bends her notes in half. Jemma started to move towards her door to stop embarrassing herself. "I had hoped that it would be useful for your outline," Skye noted aloud.

Jemma's eyes widened as she whipped to meet Skye's gaze again. That damned smirk. "So **you did** slip those in on purpose!"

"Well, you wouldn't come to me otherwise," Skye responded with a shrug. She smiled brightly at Jemma as she leaned back against her door. "Considering the test is tomorrow, how about you come in an study for a little while? Maybe I could answer some questions about my notes, I mean of course, if you have any."

Jemma nearly scoffed at Skye's shit eating grin. However, she had to admit, Skye went to a good length to get her attention. Furthermore, the notes were pretty useful. _What was the harm?_

While everything holy in the back of Jemma's mind screamed at her to not go into Skye's room. The bright smile on the girl's face drew her in. Something else in her that said "_fuck it._" The thing was, she couldn't tell if it was her own voice or Skye's.

* * *

PM me if you want a preview of the next chapter or you know...just show me some love!


	5. Act 1 Scene 5

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update! I wanted this to be a bit longer but I wanted to break it up into two parts because the next one, you will get to see more dynamic with Jemma and Fitz. Rest assured, it is a Skimmons story but it wouldn't be a good a story if I didn't add other dialogue from other character interactions. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think. If you think that there is a great way to go into the next scene showing Jemma's character please feel free to let me know!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode," Skye chimed as she walked in with a flourish. She hesitated for a moment, confusing Jemma, but took a stand in the middle of the room with a sheepish smile.

Jemma looked around briefly and saw that it was pretty much like her room. However, it was **surprisingly** _tidy_ and...impressively _efficient_ on both ends. On the left side, there was a standing case for a uniform that cleared stated Operations with an austere set of books sitting on the desk, organized neatly and probably chronologically. On the right side, there was a corner desk set up for two screens and a tower that clearly needed some juice to run in.

Skye sat down on the right side, the desk clearly big enough for the two of them to share the space.

Jemma bit her inner lip, wondering if this is how Skye and her roommate worked from day to day. Then again, she stopped and wondered how they got work done with Skye having people over so often. Jemma blushed at the thought and shook her head.

There had been a second seat already at Skye's desk. "You can sit right here," Skye said simply. She paused for a moment thinking if she should add something else-Jemma waited, but whatever Skye wanted to say she didn't.

Jemma felt a sense of relief in that and nodded in return. When she sat down, she wished she had said something. Or at least, contemplate it _more_. Because suddenly, everything seemed to be too close. Skye working next to her seemed like mere centimeters. The air became stifling but Jemma tried to ignore it.

They-more so _Jemma_-kept conversation to a minimum. Somehow, they never broached any topics outside of the case studies and study guide itself. To Jemma's surprise, it was hard not to talk to Skye though because she had known almost all of what was on the study guide.

"They wouldn't send an operative into the mission because it wasn't necessary. As it was just a simple investigation on our part, using remote methods of access would be more likely undetectable," Skye rambled on at one point happily before pausing to think, "and no need for an extraction team!" She beamed as she summarized one of Professor Coulson's cases as lead. "The method that they used requires a very complicated virus to access the mainframe and-"

Jemma took a moment and narrowed her eyes as Skye continued to go off about the case. Skye was a mystery had come to realize. Despite Jemma's presumptions of her as being in Communications, it was still a bit hard to convince her otherwise. Maybe it was her enthusiasm for the Operations half of the case.

Regardless, Jemma found herself asking, "Why did you say that you were bad at this class, when clearly you are more than knowledgeable in the subject matter?"

The words stopped flowing from Skye as she sat there like a deer in headlights. Her eyes shifted back and forth as she searched for an answer. She let out a sigh, "Would it make you uncomfortable if I said I wanted to spend more time with you?"

Jemma narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

Skye looked surprised for a moment before smiling. It was a smile that made Jemma avert her eyes as the heat warmed her cheeks. "Because you seem like a really interesting and friendly girl."

The scientist scoffed in disbelief. _It must one of her lines that she uses._ "Hardly heard that before," Jemma said as she turned her attention back to her notes, making sure she wrote down what Skye had been talking about.

"What're you talking about? I am sure you have tons of friends." Jemma shot her eyes back to Skye, who seemed to be serious. _The audacity of such an assumption._ "I mean, if I am incorrect then I am sorry. I just really do think that you are someone that is interesting and smart-"

Without realizing it, Skye seemed to move in closer. Her eyes staring deep into Jemma's. They were searching-_**no**_ they were _reaching_ _out_ and _offering_ Jemma something that she couldn't quite understand. She couldn't turn away as the deep brown eyes looked at her with all the curiosity and wonder in the world.

Deep within the cages of her heart, Jemma could feel it beating wildly. She was unsure of what to do, feeling completely defenseless under Skye's intense staring.

Jemma's eyes flickered to Skye's lips. Her throat dried as she swallowed. There was a small smile-_Skye noticed_. Suddenly, she could feel Skye's breath ghost over her lips.

Her heart continued to pound at the anticipation of Skye's next move. Jemma knew in the back of her head that she should **do** something. **Say** something. _Anything_. But her body betrayed her, her mind lost to her, and her rationality nonexistent to her as if she had never had control to begin with. There was part of her that abhorred the idea of Skye, what she had seen and observed of the other girl.

Jemma was better than that. Yet here she was feeling as if she wanted Skye to kiss her. It was more than wanting, it was an intense desire because maybe it was the way she spoke, the way her eyes shined, the way she smiled at Jemma. Their lips met and-

_It made her feel-_

The lock clicked.

Jemma felt her mind and brain take control once more as she pulled herself away from Skye. Her body caught up to bring air back into her lungs just as the door opened.

Skye suddenly looked annoyed as she stared at the door. Jemma turned her attention to the door as well to see another Asian young woman walk into to the room. The young woman had a stern face as she raised an eyebrow at Skye.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" she asked with no interest in having a real conversation. Her eyes fell onto Jemma.

The room suddenly became stifling for Jemma. Before anyone could answer, Jemma quickly shut her notebook and laptop, "Excuse me, I am sorry for taking up anymore of your time, I will see you in class tomorrow Skye, thank you for your help," Jemma exchanged robotically as she moved to exit the room. "It was nice to meet you." Jemma automatically said to the young woman as she booked it out of the room.

Once Jemma reached her room she leaned back against her door and took a breath of relief. Without Skye's intense eyes boring into her soul, she felt more at ease and in control of herself.

Jemma brought her hand to her lips and remembered how fleeting Skye's lips felt against hers. She remembered how soft they felt. It made her heart shudder. _What am I thinking? What is she doing to me?_


	6. Act 1 Scene 6

**A/N**: This picks up right where the last chapter leaves off, so feel free to reread it. I know that my progress is a bit slow but I am going to try my best to update this series at least once a week because I do have it all planned out. Right now I am anticipating for it to be about 12-13 chapters that way we really see the development of Jemma's character and how Skye fits into it all. If you ever want to discuss it at all feel free to PM I am definitely open to suggestions and pointers if something is hazy or needs explanation! Thank you all for following and favorites!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

She couldn't sleep. With the thoughts of Skye swimming in her head, her mind left idled was more dangerous than anything else. Maybe it was the way that her mind molded her thoughts in its restless state. It was how every thought about the emptiness of her mind curved and swirled into the image of Skye.

_That insufferable girl._

If there were things that Jemma Simmons prized herself on, they were _self_-_control_ and _focus_. Despite the pounding that echoed in her chest after Skye's lips touched hers, she did what she did best to maintain her self-control and focus: threw herself into work.

After a few more hours late into the night, Jemma found herself stretching at her desk. Every vertebrae in her back sent a reverberating crack through the peaceful room. She looked over her shoulder to see her roommate sleeping soundly.

Her eyes became bleary as she looked at the LED light next to her bed.** 3:30 AM**. Jemma sighed to herself.

She looked at her door thoughtfully. Skye was just _a girl_. A girl that **kissed her**. _What did it mean? Should I have reacted better?_ Jemma groaned internally wishing that she hadn't thought about her neighbor again. She just wanted to go over there and ask _why_. **_Why did you kiss me?_**

Looking at her door, she saw a shadow from the hallway lights. She rubbed her eyes and saw the shadow shift before moving away.

Maybe it was finally time to go to bed.

It was a brisk walk to Professor May's class but it was mainly due to the fact that if she was any later, she would run the risk of serendipitously sitting next to Skye once more. She couldn't do that. She _really_ didn't want that.

Fate clearly had _other_ plans.

Just as Jemma turned the corner to enter the lecture hall, someone reached out and opened the door for her.

"Skye," the scientist breathed out.

As if on impulse, Skye smiled brightly at the sound of Jemma's voice. _What kind of person does that all the time?_

"How are you doing today?" Skye asked casually as she opened the door for them. Maybe it was how she carried herself. The other girl clearly was always relaxed, clear minded-probably reckless-_don't be fooled_.

"Perfectly fine." Jemma found herself averting her eyes. She couldn't look at Skye right now. All of her self-control and focus would have been for naught. "Just looking forward to getting this exam done." She brushed passed Skye quickly.

_Front row._ Skye doesn't seem like a front row kind of girl. She made a beeline for the front row, hoping she had thrown her off. _Why is it so important?_

"Doesn't seem like a thing you'd do."

Jemma turned her head and saw the other girl still on her heels. "_What do you mean_?" she shot back. Again on the defensive.

Skye threw her hands up in surrender but the smile never left her face. Her eyes also locked onto Jemma's with such self-assurance but for what? Jemma didn't understand and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Clearly, Skye wasn't going to read the signs as she followed Jemma down the steps to the front row.

"I feel like a scientist as much as you'd like to run through things quickly, precision and accuracy is the most important thing. Besides, you have this look of determination on your face today."

Jemma felt her heart pounding at Skye's words. She let out a casual laugh instead. She was right to an extent. _I'm determined to ignore you. But you make it very difficult._

"Would you look at that!" the other girl practically exclaimed as she threw herself into the seat one over from Jemma. "You laughed at what I said."

The scientist quickly found it in herself to regain her composure. When she tightened her lips, Skye merely pouted playfully before pulling out her pen and pencil. Thinking that she was safe from any further conversation, Jemma relaxed and pulled out her own material as more students filed into the room.

Then Skye leaned over, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand and said in a hushed voice, "About last night-"

Jemma felt the heat already start to rise up her back before she sharply stared at Skye. "What about last night?"

There was something in the deep chocolate eyes that made Jemma feel weightless. That whatever she was going to say next to negate anything that Skye had to say meant absolutely nothing. Worse, she felt completely under her spell with that smile playing at her lips without a care.

The dark haired girl shrugged sheepishly. "If I made you uncomfortable by you know-_kissing_ _you_-" Jemma felt her cheeks flush "then I am sorry. I completely understand if you don't want to talk about that ever again."

"Good."

"But-"

"But what?"

"I understand kissing someone you barely know might not be your thing. So I would like to suggest us getting coffee at some point? Maybe get to know each other better?"

Jemma scoffed at Skye's unexpected persistence. She rolled her eyes and diverted her attention to the front of the class as Professor May strode into the room.

"I am assuming that _isn't_ a no," Skye added not bothering to hide her happiness.

She didn't respond. Jemma really couldn't over the shockwaves from her thumping heart. The problem was she couldn't tell if it was because she was embarrassed or flattered.

Once the test was dropped before her, Jemma zoned in. That was when she had always felt at her best: being tested. No one ever liked being tested. What being tested meant for Jemma was that every bit of knowledge she absorbed, she had already put into practice, which meant that there was an invariant outcome that she could rely on. She didn't learn, she _knew_.

Jemma double checked her work before deciding she had done her best. She had to admit, if it weren't for Skye's notes (and thoughts of Skye keeping her up, which served as motivation to study instead of sleep) she wouldn't have known half of the things on that test. She knew she wasn't ahead of the curve but she did feel like she had an edge.

As she went back to her seat to grab her bag, she realized that Skye wasn't in her seat. The least Jemma knew she should do was say thank you for the notes.

This time she didn't hesitate as she approached Skye's door. Just this once, she had a real (brief) reason to stop by. Just say thank you and leave.

Again, as she knocked, she was interrupted, this time from the other end. The door swung open and Skye emerged in all black. It was the issued _tactical_ suit with the SHIELD emblem sewn onto the shoulders of her sleeve. Jemma furrowed her brows at the **_Operations Agent_**.

"Jemma!" Skye greeted happily as she exited her room with a large backpack. She slipped it on as she spoke. "I know you aren't here to say goodbye to me, so I am going to say this has something to do with the test?"

"Uh-" The scientist was briefly caught off guard at Skye's assumption, albeit correct, it was unexpected. "Yes...I just wanted to say thank you for helping me study last night and your notes were very useful."

The awkward tension suddenly wafted before them and Jemma visibly reacted as she stared at the agent up and down. _Wow, that is-interesting_.

"Listen, Jemma," Skye exhaled before placing her hand on her shoulder. Jemma instantly glanced at it , finding it comfortable but still confused at the gesture. "I know you're a really strong and smart girl. Last night with the kiss, I don't want you think that I am trying to play with you or anything because I'm sure you have tons of assumptions about me."

Jemma furrowed her brows. _What is she saying to me?_ She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the other girl.

Skye suddenly seemed to change her demeanor as she immediately apologized, "I mean if you don't have assumptions about me that's a good start for me. But what I really mean to say is that we should talk and get to know each other. I think you are attractive but if you don't want anything to do with me, like you're just not into girls, then I can totally back off in that way."

There it was again. Jemma realized as she searched Skye's eyes for what she meant. It was that offering expression again. The dark eyes that somehow twinkled with honesty that made Jemma falter unknowingly.

The scientist swallowed thickly when she realized she couldn't find the words to respond to Skye. _Why is it so important for her to be friends with me? What does she want?_

A beeping sound spared Jemma. Both of them looked as the beeping came from Skye's wrist. Jemma watched as Skye fumbled with the watch briefly, trying to get it to stop beeping with no avail before pulling it off her wrist and throwing it into her pocket.

Skye smiled like a dork at Jemma before she said, "When I come back from my assignment can we get coffee?"

"Why?" Jemma let out before she could filter herself.

The other girl didn't seem to bothered by her outburst and merely laughed lightly before she answered, "So we can _talk_. Maybe if you have a bunch of questions for me, I can answer them."

* * *

Jemma reveled how comfortably the blade settled into the palm of her hands as she sliced. The continuous thumping sound against the wood became rhythmic for Jemma as her hands coordinated with one another as a dance. She finished in a flourish before settling the knife gently on the towel and lifting the cutting board to slide the contents into the pot in one swift motion. She washed her hands and continued to the next thing.

"Where is your roommate?"

Jemma turned to the sound of her best friend, Fitz's, voice and noticed him curling up comfortably on her bed and looking at Maria's empty bed. She furrowed her brows at him before laughing.

"Why are you in my bed?" she asked as she turned back to continue cooking. She rolled her neck to relieve some of the pressure that had built up since the test. And Skye. _Ugh_. She instantly licked her lips before trying to focus on anything but Skye. _The operations specialist._

"It's so comfortable," Fitz crooned. Jemma rolled her eyes to herself, knowing that he must be further snuggling into her comforter. After a few moments, he asked again, "_So_ your roommate?"

She knew there was a reason she didn't want to talk about her roommate. Because Maria Hill was also in _Operations_. And somehow, _Operations_ made her think of _Skye_. The _same_ Skye who had been trying to befriend her, **kissed** her, and made Jemma into a confused mess at every thought of her. But at least Maria had the decencies to inform Jemma where she was off to, unlike Skye (_not that it mattered)_.

"She's off on an assignment," Jemma muttered absently as she stirred the contents in the pot. "Should be back next week."

"Are you alright?"

The scientist suddenly freezed at the sound of her best friend's concern. "What do you mean?" she quickly tried to brush off. She gave a quick taste.

"Really Jemma?"

She turned to see Fitz sitting up in her bed, back propped against the headboard with his arms folded across his chest. Clearly, he was also upset about having to move upright. Her jaw tightened at him before she turned around and turned off the flame.

"Come sit, the food is ready," she simply said to him instead as she opened the cupboards for bowls and cups.

Fitz got up quickly and moved precariously around Jemma as she moved about the kitchen to fix their dishes. He grabbed the cups quickly and poured some water for the two of them. Jemma nearly dropped the spoon when he had almost hit her with the kitchen door. She sighed at him but didn't stop moving around. It was a coordinated dance when Jemma was in the kitchen, but Fitz never learned it despite knowing her for years.

When they both finally sat down, they ate quietly. It was something that they both valued especially during finals. It was a comfortable silence but it was always broken by either one of them asking a simple question. Then the question spiralling into conversations that would last until morning.

Jemma found herself biting the inside of her cheek as she ate. She glanced up at Fitz a few wondered if she should mention Skye to him. She didn't know if it was too strange. She didn't even know what she was thinking.

Finally after a few moments of the silent eating, Fitz sat back in his seat and let out an exasperated sigh. The biochemist looking at him in confusion.

"Jemma, tell me what's going on," Fitz demanded more than said as he put his spoon down. "You look so preoccupied. Usually by now you would have told me something about your week."

Jemma couldn't help but frown at her best friend. He was right, she had to admit. She loved talking to Fitz. She put her spoon down before taking a sip of her water.

"I don't know, I suppose I've been a bit contemplative," she confessed as she held the glass in her hand. She looked at the water for a moment, trying to choose her words carefully. She glanced at Fitz, who was waiting patiently for her to speak. "It's stupid really. I'm not sure what I am thinking."

"What's bothering you?" he decided on instead.

_Skye_. Easily thought of than said. _Why is it so difficult?_

Jemma pinched the bridge of her nose before setting her glass down finally. He was her best friend for ages. He should know. Besides, Skye is just her neighbor who happens to be annoying.

"So, there is this girl," Jemma began and Fitz instantly pushed aside his dish and placed his elbow on the table to prop up his chin. Jemma furrowed her eyebrows at his sudden interest but ignored it. "She's my neighbor. Right across the hall. She's all friendly and smiley. We are both in Professor May's comm class and she was kind enough to help me study for the exam."

Fitz nodded diligently as he offered her to continue with, "Nothing too bad with being friendly I suppose? Unless-?" He eyed her suspiciously.

Jemma pursed her lips before continuing. "Anyways, she-" _how could I possibly put this?_ "-she has this proclivity for having other men and women over, different ones, mind you over all the time. It's not like it's my problem or anything..."

"But?"

"But she's been friendly with me." There was a concerned look that crossed Fitz's face. "Not like that!" Jemma protested instantly. "She hasn't tried to do anything with me." The engineer looked relieved. With the exception of a kiss. "It's just strange I suppose?" She couldn't help but feel deflated as she spoke. She didn't know why. Everything suddenly became confusing again. "I don't know, she's been kind and friendly and I am not entirely sure I like the idea of someone that can go around flipping through men and women like she does but she has been persistent about befriending me."

"You make it sound like just being her friend is a whole new world or something," Fitz remarked with a smile.

"It sort of is!" she reacted without hesitation. "I mean she-the other girls and boys-ugh she's just-...I don't even know anymore. She's just _different_ I suppose?"

"Different from what?"

_Everyone_. Jemma froze at the thought. She shook her head quickly to cast it aside. Too much. "It doesn't matter. I'm just not used to someone like her actively befriending me."

"Don't sell yourself short, Jemma, you have a lot of great qualities!" Fitz patted her on the back. Jemma rolled her eyes at him for the pat on her back. "Give your neighbor a chance, after all, it took forever for you and I to become friends."

"I suppose. I mean it is sort of hard to escape her since she lives across the hall."

There was a glint in Fitz's eyes as he glanced at the door before he stared back at Jemma. There was something he knew that he wasn't sharing with her. Jemma tried not to let it bother her as she picked up her spoon again. Fitz always had a way of knowing things that she didn't need to know though.

_End Act 1_


End file.
